bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nurarihyon
Nurarihyon is a villain whose real name and age is currently unknown and uses the widely feared Quirk, Demon's Rite. It is believed that based on his dialect he could be 80, 90, or possibly over a 100 years old. He is a powerful villain who leads the Hyakki Yagyō with a staggering kill count that seems to rise by unsettling numbers every day. He is mostly known as the villain who started the infamous event the Hyakki Yagyō where he and along with those who followed him decided to march all night long and how how they managed to kill thousands in the course of that single night. This earned him the title, “Supreme Commander of All Monsters: Nurarihyon” Despite what many think, Nurarihyon isn't that bad a person and how he treats his followers seems to suggest this. Nurarihyon was forced into the position of a villain after a villain with a Quirk that allows him to infect people with a deadly disease killed every one in his village including his closest friend. He was only able to survive when his friend allowed him to feed on her life force and ever since he has been feeding on the life force of humans to keep at bay the deadly disease that seems to always return; unwilling to die until he fulfills the promise he made to that friend in the moments before her death. Appearance Personality Relationships History A very long time ago there existed a village in Japan that was completely cut off from the world. This village was infamous for being a place of refuge for people with Quirks so dangerous that their mere presence posed a threat to society regardless of whether they meant to be threatening or not. The residents of the village were known as demons because of how dangerous their Quirks were while the village itself was referred to as "Hell" by the general public while its official name and the name the residents refer to it was Korriban. Nurarihyon was one of the few people in the village who came from a family that have been residents of the village for several generations since both of sides of his family had produced children with very dangerous Quirks for some unknown reason and thus have lived there for several generations. Just like the rest of his family, Nurarihyon too was born with a dangerous Quirk; one that caused him to passively feed on the life force of anyone he came into contact with. In the few days after his birth the nurses who cared for him found themselves to be very weak after finished caring for him and one nurse nearly died after holding him for too long. After the fifth day when the nature of his Quirk was discovered the staff of the hospital had to care for him more as a dangerous substance than a newborn baby. To outsiders such treatment may seem cruel, but in Korriban it might as well have been a rite of passage. An acknowledgement that the newborn baby was one of them. Despite how dangerous his Quirk was, Nurarihyon's early childhood was normal. He was after living with people just like him. His neighbors had dangerous Quirks of their own and when he started school at the age of four he was studying with kids and with friends who were dangerous in their own right. If Nurarihyon was born in any other town to any other set of parents his parents would have given him to an orphanage in fear of his powers where he would grow up being treated as a monster wherever he went. In Korriban this wasn't the case. He was normal. Just another person with a dangerous Quirk just like it is stated in the village's motto, "If everyone is special than no one is." Just as long as he took measures to try his best not to harm others Nurarihyon would be accepted, which in his case meant wearing gloves at all times and trying not to touch people for too long or at all if it can be helped. Nurarihyon did do his best and outside of a few hiccups that resulted in people being sent to the hospital he was successful. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Ungodly Physical Capabilities Enhanced Wits and Wisdom Natural Leader Quirk Demon's Rite Demon's Rite is a Mutant Quirk that allows Nurarihyon to feed on the vitality and life force of living creatures when he makes physical contact with them to gradually weaken and kill them. Just a few seconds of exposure to this Quirk can cause a target to be noticeably weakened both physically and mentally. They will find it gradually hard to move around let alone fight as their strength, speed, agility, and other physical traits become weakened until eventually their body can't sustain itself and they die. The life force Nurarihyon feeds on can be used to enhance his own mental or physical prowess, heal himself of injuries or diseases, and extend his lifespan. How much he can benefit from the life force depends on how much of it he absorbs and its strength. Nurarihyon to use this Quirk in many ways. Nurarihyon has achieved such a high degree of mastery that he can choose what to use the life force for. He can devote all the life force he absorbs to enhance a single physical or mental ability, to heal himself, or extend his lifespan. This allows him to enhance that trait to extremely high degrees. The most obvious weakness of this Quirk is how it requires physical contact to use. This forces Nurarihyon to get in close to his victim and restrict their movements so that he can feed and feeding on their life force and holding them down at the same time is usually a very difficult task. This is why he usually has Yukina freeze them before he feeds on their life force. The second weakness is that how hard it is to drain a person's life force and eventually kill them depends on the strength of a person's Quirk. Nurarihyon has noted that when used on a person with a Quirk of average power it usually takes just under a minute to kill them. Equipment and Weapons *'Vibroblade:' Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Villains